Not Like Most Girls
by Alexandra the Dreamer
Summary: "A man you've only met once, and for barely ten minutes, asked you to lunch with him; most girls would refuse."  "But I'm not like most girls"


**Right, so this poured out of me in a couple of hours after watching War Horse for a third time at the cinema. Captain Nicholls' first name _is_ James, as the book mentions a painting by him in the prologue, where it says his first name.**

**I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>"Jenny, we've got another one," a male doctor spoke, making his way over to the brunette, who sat at the desk, rifling through a pile of papers.<p>

The woman in question – the only female doctor in the facility – looked up at the doctor, Doctor Simon Thomas, before behind him to the young man who was being placed on one of the beds.

Jenny got to her feet and, grabbing an apron that she yanked over her head, she began to make her way towards the bed where the young man was, surrounded by some of his friends.

"Excuse me," at her call, the men moved to the side and created a path for her to reach the side of the bed.

Once at the side of the bed, she immediately moved to look at the young man's injury. He clutched at his chest and appeared to have some difficulty in breathing.

"What happened?" she asked sharply, grabbing a bag off the table underneath and pulling some bandages and sterilisers out of it.

"One of the horses kicked him; he got too close behind it when it was feeding," one of the young men informed her. "We think his ribs are broken."

"Gentlemen," a strong voice called out, causing all of them men to jump to attention. "I believe your tack needs cleaning and your horses need feeding, especially after a practise like today. So then, off to it and leave this lady and gentlemen to do their job."

All of the men, after nodding to Jenny, they left the infirmary sharply; leaving three men left standing in the entrance.

"Major Stewart, Captain Nicholls, Lieutenant Waverly," Simon spoke, nodding courteously to the three friends, who were walking smartly to the bed.

"Doctor Thomas," Major Stewart smiled at the older man, before looking at Jenny. "I don't believe we've met, I'm Major Jamie Stewart. These are my friends and comrades, Captain James Nicholls and Lieutenant Charlie Waverly."

Jenny took his outstretched hand with a firm grasp.

"Jenny Morgan, sir," Jenny replied with a smile, which she then turned onto the other two men and shook their hands.

"The only female doctor here, and one of the best," Simon boasted, causing Jenny to flush slightly and bat his arm.

"Oh hush, I'm not _that_ good," she murmured, before turning back to the young man on the bed and taking his pulse.

"What happened?" Lieutenant Waverly asked as the two doctors reached for the young man's shirt.

"He simply stood behind one of the friskier horses whilst he was feeding, and he didn't like that one bit, so one kick later, Private Jones was flat on his back with a cry of agony on his lips," Captain Nicholls explained, his brow creased as he relived the moment where he saw the accident happen. "It was an awful sight."

Jenny and Simon pulled the Private's shirt off to reveal a bruised and swollen chest.

"Can you hear me sir?" Jenny leaned over the young man to look at him.

His head moved slowly in a nod, his face red and sweaty.

"I'm afraid this will hurt, but I need to check if you've got any broken ribs, is that alright?"

Another nod meant Jenny could move back to the man's chest. As gently as she could, she applied pressure to different areas across his abdomen, before running her hands down the sides of his rib cage, brushing past all of the ribs as she did so. As she neared the centre of his rib cage, the man tensed up and let out a cry of pain, before biting down on his lip to stifle it.

"Can you get me the tape? And the bottle of carbolic liquid with the cloth?" Jenny looked up at Simon, who nodded and moved to the cabinet to fetch the items needed.

When he came back, he handed the tape immediately to Jenny.

"Sirs, could you please help us wrap his ribs?" Simon asked the three men.

"Of course, what do you need us to do?" Lieutenant Waverly spoke.

"Could you gently lift up his torso when I say, so Simon and I can wrap the tape around his ribs, to allow them to heal?" Jenny looked up.

The men immediately moved to stand either side of the bed, Major Stewart and Lieutenant Waverly on Simon's side, with Captain Nicholls beside Jenny, who unwound some of the tape into her hands.

"On the count of three," Jenny spoke as the men placed their hands on the Private's shoulders and under his torso. "One, two, three."

Private Jones let out a strangled cry as his broken ribs were jolted painfully and kept in an awkward position for a while, even with Jenny and Simon rushing to wrap his ribs as quickly as they could.

"Done," Jenny informed the men, who gently lowered Private Jones back onto the bed, now with freshly taped ribs.

As Jenny began wrapping up and clearing away the excess tape, Simon poured some of the carbolic liquid onto Private Jones' chest, using the cloth to pat it into the wounds.

"Thank you, all of you, for your help," Jenny spoke to the three gentlemen, cleaning her hands in a bowl of hot water.

"It was no bother, we are glad to be of assistance," Lieutenant Waverly smiled.

"And we thank you for healing one of our Privates," Captain Nicholls spoke, looking Jenny in her eyes and giving her a smile.

"As grateful as we are, I'm afraid we have our duties to attend to," Major Stewart spoke, an air of kind authority surrounding his voice.

"It has been an honour meeting you all," Jenny smiled.

"Doctor Thomas, Doctor Morgan, we bid you good day," after nodding courteously to one another, the three cavalry men left the room.

At the door, Captain Nicholls looked over his shoulder and sent Jenny a kind smile, before walking outside.

Jenny held his warm gaze and smile until he left, leaving her stood in the middle of the infirmary with a soft blush grazing her cheeks.

"Ahem," Jenny started when Simon coughed, sending her a knowing look.

Jenny simply elbowed him, before turning and walking to her desk with the full intention of filling out the rest of her papers before dawn.

* * *

><p>A sheet of cream paper sat on her desk when she sat down the next morning. Upon picking up the sheet, Jenny smiled as she looked at the charcoal on the surface.<p>

It was a drawing of herself, stood in the centre of the hallway as she had been the night before, the shading enhancing the slight blush on her cheeks.

The small signature in the bottom left of the drawing told her, even though she already knew, who the artist of this picture was.

Captain James Nicholls.

"I knew it – the Captain has taken a fancy to you," Simon said, leaning over the young doctor's shoulder to look at the paper.

"He doesn't," Jenny looked up with arched eyebrows.

"He does, and this letter is proof of it," he reached over and handed her another sheet of paper, this one had writing instead of drawing on it though. "He asked me to give you this when you arrived."

Jenny watched him as he went over to check on Private Jones, before looking back down at the second sheet of paper in her hands.

_Dear Doctor Jenny Morgan,_

_I am writing to ask you if you would consider joining me for lunch this afternoon._

_If you would, I would have us both meet by the lake at the front of the house at high noon; I will provide the food for us._

_If you could, ask one of the Privates to bring your reply to me within the morning._

_Yours faithfully,_

_Captain James Nicholls._

Jenny knew her answer immediately as she looked up, a smile gracing her lips.

* * *

><p>"I admit I did have some doubt that you would turn up."<p>

Jenny looked up at the soft voice, just as Captain Nicholls walked towards her, smart and elegant in his uniform, with a leather satchel in one hand.

"Did you believe I had reason not to?" Jenny replied, a smile gracing her lips.

Captain Nicholls sat down in the grass beside her, placing the satchel out in front of the two of them.

"I wasn't entirely sure, even when Private Smyth gave me the reply," he admitted honestly, resting one elbow on his bent knee.

"Why not?" both her eyes and her voice were calm and caring.

"A man you've only met once, and for barely ten minutes, asked you to lunch with him; most girls would refuse."

"But I'm not like most girls," Jenny replied softly.

The two shared a smile, blue and brown eyes connecting, for several long moments, before Captain Nicholls reached for the satchel.

"How do you fancy a meat tart?"

* * *

><p>"I see…a…oh, a tree!"<p>

"Where?"

"There."

"…That's _not_ a tree; it looks nothing like one."

"Yes it does!"

"Do you know of any tree that has four trunks?"

Jenny paused, her eyes narrowing at James' (they were on a first name basis now) sharp mind, and tried to come up with a reasonable excuse. However, she found none and had to give up.

"…Fine then…it looks more like a horse now, though…"

"Oh, the irony…" James chuckled lowly.

The two had finished the picnic – a meal of pastries, meats and plenty of fruits – and were now settled on their backs, looking for pictures in the clouds.

"So," Jenny rolled over so she was leaning on her side to look at James. "Why did you join the cavalry?"

James, who had removed his jacket, which the two were lying on, and had removed his cap, which was just to the right of him, mimicked Jenny's movements, facing her as he thought of his answer.

"When I was seven, I remember watching the horses in the fields – I grew up on quite a large estate – and I began to love them. It was only a year later that I began to ride them, and that was where my love for riding started. When I was eighteen, I joined the cavalry, which is where I've been ever since. And in those nine years, I've made strong friends with Jamie and Charlie, and I've learnt more about horses and the world than I ever could have, if I stayed and became a lawyer," he explained, his blue eyes gazing into the distance as he re-lived his past memories.

"It sounds as if you've had a great life so far," Jenny commented softly.

"I have," James nodded, before turning his gaze on her. "But nothing can compete with this moment…"

Jenny's cheeks darkened as she processed James' words, her heart beginning to flutter in her chest.

However, at the moment where it seemed the two began to lean in, James sat back slightly, pausing to collect his thoughts.

"Would you do me the honour of allowing me to escort you back to the infirmary?"

With a small smile, Jenny nodded and gave him her permission.

* * *

><p>Over the period of three months, the two were seen together whenever they had an ounce of free time.<p>

They would often be seen strolling around the grounds, or even just walking past all the horses, chatting softly with one another, and sharing smiles.

At first, Major Jamie Stewart and Lieutenant Charlie Waverly were unsure of the rapidly increasing relationship of the Captain and the female doctor. They didn't mean to be harsh and unfriendly to the woman, but they both shared a slight fear that one of their greatest friends could be on the brink of being lost to a woman. However, after James found out and gave them a stern conversation, they relaxed, upon discovering James was not willing to give up his friends just for the sake of a woman, even a very pretty woman.

The young couple shared their first kiss in an un-romantic situation – James was lying on a hospital bed, covered in sweat due to the fever he had just recovered from, and Jenny had dark circles under her eyes and messy hair drawn back into a loose bun, due to not sleeping ever since James had been admitted, three days before. As soon as James had awoken, Jenny, in a fit of happiness, had clasped his face with her hands and pressed a kiss to his lips. James had lifted one hand and rested it on the back of her neck, keeping their lips together as they ignored their audience – the shocked Major Stewart, Lieutenant Charlie and Simon.

The very next day, the two were even closer together, often seen hand in hand whilst walking around, or even whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears.

However, their small piece of bliss was just that – small, and it was shattered as quickly as they had discovered it.

* * *

><p>Four months after their first dinner together, a telegram came to the main office, informing the cavalry that within the next few days, they would be dispatched to France, to try to push the Germans back.<p>

"It'll be fine, love," James tried to reason with Jenny, who was storming around the ward, rearranging and ordering different items in an attempt to keep busy.

"No, it won't," Jenny replied shortly. "You know the stories – men go over there and never come back."

"But that won't happen to us –"

"James, stop; I've heard your conversations with Charlie and Jamie – none of you believe it will just be 'one more push'. You all believe you won't return –"

"Jenny, you're overreacting –"

"I'm not –"

"Yes, you are; it's just little doubts, and if we did die, it would be for our country –"

"_But what about me_?" Jenny's shriek resonated around the infirmary, as she spun around to face him, tears welling in her eyes. "I can't stand thinking about you dying."

James' expression softened immediately, and he strode over to her, pulling her into his arms.

Jenny sniffed and buried her head into his chest, clutching the lapels of his jacket as she lost herself in the comforting smell of wood musk and fresh stables.

"I don't know what I'd do if you didn't come back," Jenny murmured after a few moments of silence.

James stroked her hair with his hand, gently pressing a kiss to the top of her head as he did so.

"You don't have to consider that; I promise that I _will_ come back for you – you mean everything to me now."

Jenny lifted her head and looked at him, searching his eyes for the hope and truth within his words.

"Just come back. That's all I ask of you."

"I will."

* * *

><p>The docks were bustling as troops, supplies and horses alike were rushing about the wooden planks and being herded onto ships.<p>

However, the young couple who stood in the centre of it all, in a tight embrace, appeared not to notice anything going on around the two of them.

"You had better come back," Jenny ordered him as she pulled away, tucking a strand of unruly hair back behind her ear.

"I've made a promise to you _and_ to the boy whose horse I bought that I will come back, no matter what happens, and it is a promise I intend to keep," James smiled, keeping his arms around her slim waist. "Now come on and smile for me love."

Jenny gave him a half-hearted smile, before standing on her toes and pressing a loving kiss to his lips, one which he gladly returned.

As they parted, both hearts began to ache; an ache made more noticeable when the order was called out for the last few people to board the ship.

"I'm going to miss you," Jenny choked out, tears flooding into her eyes rapidly.

"I'll think of you every day, and write to you whenever I can," James replied, his eyes showing how upset he was getting over their farewells. "But before you go, I want to give you something."

Jenny let go of him as he reached into his pocket, and her eyes widened, almost comically, as he pulled out a small ring box.

"I know we've only been in a courtship for under four months, but I want to know that when I return, you'll marry me as soon as we can," as he spoke, he opened up the small blue box to reveal a golden band, covering in intricate detailing, with an aquamarine jewel raised off the band.

"Oh James," Jenny muttered, her hand covering her smile in shock and happiness.

"So, will you marry me?" James asked, unsure of her response.

"Of course," Jenny let out a shaky laugh, causing James to smile widely.

He pulled the ring out of the box and slid it onto her left ring finger, where the two looked at it for a moment, before wrapping themselves in a tight hug, sharing a loving kiss, neither of them noticing the Lieutenant and Major who were making their way over to them.

"James," Charlie seemed unsure of separating the couple, but he knew he had to. "I'm afraid it's time to leave."

James nodded and gave Jenny one final kiss, before kissing the ring on her left hand.

"This is my promise to return to you, and I swear, I will fulfil it," he told his fiancée earnestly.

Jenny nodded and gave him a small smile, keeping a hold of his hand until he was too far away to keep contact.

She then moved to stand with the other few women who were saying goodbye at the end of the walkway, where they watched the ships pull out and sail into the English Channel.

A hand grasped her own, causing her to turn and come face to face with one of the other young women, the one with blonde hair. The woman said nothing, but just gave her a smile, which was more than enough for the both of them; they both shared the same worry and hope.

* * *

><p>"You seem oddly chipper this morning, Jenny," Simon noted as he saw the female doctor practically skip into the hall that morning.<p>

"I've got another letter from James!" the happiness on the young woman's face was displayed clearly for all to see – including the few men who lay on the hospital beds.

"When was the last time you had a letter?" Simon asked, leaning one elbow on the desk once Jenny stood before him.

"A few weeks ago," Jenny replied, her attention focused on the brown paper in her hands.

She undid the string and tore the paper away, her brow furrowing in confusion as she realised she held James' sketchbook in her hands. Turning it over, she saw there was a folded piece of card on the back, which she unfolded to begin reading.

Simon watched her face and began to worry as her confused expression changed to one of utter sorrow.

"Jenny?" he questioned her gently; the hall silent as they listened for the response.

Jenny looked up at him, tears streaming down her face as she replied simply "He's dead," before collapsing to the ground in a faint.

Simon leapt to his feet and vaulted the corner of his desk, landing on his knees beside the young woman on the floor.

"Can someone help me lift onto the bed?" he demanded as other doctors rushed around him, peering down at their colleagues. "And get some smelling salts from the cupboard."

Gently, but quickly, they picked up Jenny and laid her on the closest bed, placing a couple of pillows behind her head.

Another doctor began to check up on Jenny, allowing the others to return to their previous jobs, and Simon to glance back to where Jenny fell.

He walked over to the letter and sketchbook, discarded in the rush, and picked them up, turning the letter over in his hands to read the print.

_Miss Morgan,_

_We regret to inform you that the late Captain James Nicholls was killed in action earlier on this morning, during a charge at a German camp._

_We have sent you most of his sketchbook, as he dedicated most of his drawings to you, but a few of his mount have been sent off to the lad who owned the horse before the cavalry._

_We are sorry for your loss and mourn with you, for a courageous young man who served his duty for his country._

_Our deepest condolences lie with you,_

_Sargent David Lewis._

"Oh no," Simon murmured, looking back up at the unconscious young woman.

* * *

><p>When Jenny awoke, she found Simon sitting beside her, with her letter and the sketchbook lying on the cabinet.<p>

Simon had tried to talk to her about the letter and what she would do, but Jenny refused to talk about it.

Instead, she threw herself into her work – patching up any of the young men who were training in the cavalry.

* * *

><p>Less than a year later, the news reached the stables that the cavalry were no longer needed to fight in the army – the loss rate was becoming too high for the government to have sufficient enough reasons to send them out.<p>

Jenny had deeply wished that this could have been decided before James had been sent off – she was missing him deeply, as well as the friendly manner of Jamie Stewart and Charlie Waverly. The pain was running so deeply that she had refused to even utter James' name, for fear that she would break down once more in front of the doctors. However, that didn't stop her from falling onto her bed at night, reading James' letters and crying herself to sleep, gazing at the lonely ring on her left hand.

* * *

><p>In the year of 1918, the month of November on the 11th day, the war ended.<p>

The cavalry cheered, the doctors celebrated and the horses whinnied. The only person who didn't throw themselves fully into the celebration was Jenny.

Yes, she was glad the war was over, but she wished it had never become so violent and so large, that so many people were killed needlessly.

* * *

><p>Five weeks after the armistice, Jenny was scribbling away at some paperwork she had to fill in before her lunch. It was about a young man who had collapsed after working around the stables for too long – pure exhaustion was the cause of it, but it was incredibly tricky to diagnose and to cure.<p>

In the background, Jenny heard footsteps walking towards her, but didn't bother to look up, believing it was just Simon, who was supposed to be fetching some paper work from the head office for her.

"Have you remembered the slips? You forgot last time," Jenny commented, smiling to herself as she carried on to describe the remedy she had presented the patient with.

However, the footsteps just continued to pace steadily towards her, but there was no reply.

"Simon?" Jenny glanced up to see what was halting the young doctor's tongue, when she froze, seeing who was stood before her desk. "James?"

James Nicholls stood in the sunlight, wearing his uniform – the shoulder a little scruffy with what appeared to be a hole close to the chest, but other than that, polished to perfection. His cap was under his arm, and his blonde hair was neatly combed back, showing his cheekbones and blue eyes, a small smile gracing his lips. His eyes looked fathoms deeper and older than they did before he left, but he was still the same man Jenny was in love with.

Jenny slowly stood up, her hands shaking as she stared at the man before her.

"But…but you died," Jenny choked out in no more than a whisper.

"I was shot in my chest, but I did not die," James explained quietly to her, not wanting to scare her any more with a loud voice.

He had intended to keep his distance from her, since she might go into shock, but she seemed to have other ideas.

As quick as a whippet, Jenny had flung herself at him, throwing her arms around his neck. In return, he dropped his cap and wrapped his arms around her waist, clutching her to him tightly as she buried her face into his shoulder, feeling tears well up in her eyes.

"You're here," Jenny sobbed, breathing in his comforting smell of pine and cologne.

James kissed her hair, feeling tears also begin to form in his eyes, his hands spread across her back and waist as he held her close.

"Oh, my love, I've missed you so much," James breathed, closing his eyes and cradling her head with his hand.

* * *

><p>Within the week, the two were married – it was a simple ceremony at Jenny's local church, one where their close family and friends were invited. Even Albert, the young lad who James' mount had belonged to, was there with his family, sitting in one of the pews wearing their Sunday best, with smiles on their faces.<p>

Jenny wore a floor-length white dress, with a long train made of embroidered chiffon with flower patterns on the end, the sleeves were short bell sleeves, made of the same white chiffon as the dress, a thick ribbon of white was wound around her waist and the back opened up into a deep V-shape, ending at the top of the ribbon.

James wore his green cavalry uniform, with Jamie and Charlie by his side, watching, with a smile on his face, as Jenny was led up the aisle by her father – an elderly man who, after a thorough interrogation, had deemed James a good enough man to marry his daughter.

The two exchanged vows and simple golden bands, before they were announced man and wife – something the two had waited so long for.

* * *

><p>When Jenny told James that she was expecting a child, <em>his<em> child, his immediate response was to pull her into a tight hug, before swinging her around in circles, the two of them laughing.

As the months passed by, Jenny's stomach swelled and expanded with the babe growing inside her. When it kicked and moved, Jenny and James had never been happier.

* * *

><p>When Jenny finally gave birth, it was a painful and long process.<p>

James was sat downstairs, pacing around the living room as Jamie and Charlie tried to calm him down, but to no effect. When Jenny's cries finally subsided and were replaced by a wailing infant, it took all of Charlie's and Jamie's efforts to hold James back, so he would dive upstairs.

Jenny's mother and the midwife walked down the small staircase, grinning as they did so. James walked up to them both, clasping his mother-in-law's hands earnestly.

"Is she alright?" he begged.

"Why don't you go and see for yourself?"

It took that one sentence for James to straighten up and bound up the stairs, pausing only when he reached the door of his room.

Slowly, he turned the handle and stepped inside the room, closing the door behind him.

Jenny was sat up in their bed, wearing a white nightgown, with her hair twisted back into a knot on the nape of her neck, smiling down at a small bundle in her arms. She looked up at the door closing as smiled widely at James.

"Is your daddy here?" she cooed to the bundle.

James' heart stuttered as he heard a small gurgle and saw a small hand poke out of the blankets.

He walked forwards until he was at the side of the bed, where he sat down on the edge, scooting close to his wife.

Jenny handed him the small bundle of blankets, kissing his temple lightly. James' arms curled automatically around the bundle, before he pulled the blankets back slightly, peering down at his child. A pair of blue eyes stared back at him – his eyes.

"Say hello to your daughter," Jenny murmured, resting her head on James' shoulder.

"She's perfect," James smiled, in awe at the small bundle of life he held in his arms.

"What do you want to call her?"

James thought for a moment, before answering Jenny, looking up at her.

"I think Lucy."

"Lucy's perfect," Jenny smiled, her eyes shining with tears.

The couple shared one more kiss before both turning their attention back down to their daughter, who was currently staring up at them with curious eyes.

Both Jenny and James' lives had changed ever since the cavalry had arrived, and neither of them wished to change a moment of it.


End file.
